naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 233
December 10, 2012 Feature *Added the name of the player being followed while waiting to spawn to the screen. *Added server browser filter option for passworded servers. Optimization *Improved the performance of lighting calculations. *Changed fullscreen passes to be rendered using a single triangle rather than a two triangle quad to eliminate overshading pixels along the diagonal. Fix *Fixed bug causing text in a message box on the main menu to overflow outside the box. *Fixed bug in the sv_ban command when banning a player not currently on the server. *Fixed bug causing the Fade to "teleport" to the ground while Blinking into walls and the ceiling. *Leading and trailing whitespace characters are ignored in the server list filters. *Filtered out duplicates when mounting mods. *Eliminated duplicate log messages when mounting mods for consistency checking. *Fixed bug where returning nil from GetAttachPointCoords would result in uninitialized data being used. *Fixed issue where having non-ASCII characters in the Windows user name would cause the game to not save mods, settings or cache files properly. *The Command Structure health will no longer be displayed for enemy structures when they spawn in a nearby room. *Fixed crash after alt-tabbing. *Removed the "Attack" button from the ARC as it is not needed and was causing some problems. *Fixed crash during precaching when a cinematic couldn't be loaded. *Signaled Steam to stop refreshing the server pings when connecting to a server to avoid cases where the routers NAT table overflowed. *Fixed issue where LaunchPad didn't properly specify the -game command line parameter when running NS2. *Crash when acquiring physics models from different threads. *Fixed bug where collision detection would fail on bodies which had extreme off-axis scaling applied to them (affected Harvester flinch animation) *Fixed bug allowing the Alien Commander to cancel research on a lifeform egg at the end of research, gaining back the resource cost but not canceling the research. *Fixed bug where ARCs didn't fire at targets when they had an attack order. They still need some work for actually listening to attack orders though. #3921. Improvement *The "Update" button in the server browser now changes text when finished updating servers. *Steam overlay based web views moved over to in-game web view. *The load progress is now displayed as a percent instead of a count. Editor *Removing the shift-hover-select thing that just spams undo items. Some other polish/fixes. *Fixed crash/bugs with copy/paste then undo. *Hardcoded hotkeys 0-9 for viewport settings (perspective, lit/unlit, etc.) *Made Tool Settings dialog taller to not hide stuff..heh. *Added an origin cycle mode to put the gizmo at the first selected object, so you can move a group of props without bad grid-snap. *Fixed editor bug where you could create empty props. *Fixed bug when undo-ing face merges. *Welding vertices will now auto-cleanup things like degenerate edges, duplicate edges (that were formerly different), etc. *Made camera acceleration an option (tools|settings|general|display settings). off by default now. *Fixing some issues with deleting faces, undoing, etc. Details: FaceIds are NOT reliable when faces are deleted, so each vertex now stores Face pointers rather than IDs. *Work in progress checkin for fixes to welding. Just adding some un-used stuff for now. *Fixed some bugs introduced by adjacent faces optimization. *Move operations, with/out texture lock, should now be a lot faster and smoother. Using a adjacent-faces-set per vertex instead of doing global face search. *On second thought, completely removing scale tool restrictions. Mappers use negative values. *Changed some scale tool parameters so it's less restrictive when sizing small-ish objects. *Added weld-selected-vertices command. Activate Select Tool, select a group of vertices, then Edit|Weld Selected Vertices (at the bottom of the menu) *New "knobs" for texture mapping (and other) spinners. purely mouse-movement-based. Up/down arrow keys still work if cursor is in text box. CTRL and ALT modifiers work on both. *Fixed lost-focus for hotkeys. *Feedback about how many faces were affected by texture replace. *Added ALT shortcut for texture replace; added F, C keys to move up/down when in first person camera. *Fixed annoying scrollbar reset with prop/texture browser windows. *Added Texture Replace tool (red paint bucket, all the way to the right of the toolbar) *Removed (-1000,1000) range limit on texture shift spinners. This fixes some of the texture lock-move blank-field issues.. *Grid snapping for texture gizmo. There is some weirdness with snapping, but it works. *Ctrl + doubleclick on face now adds a whole body to selection. *Paint(Texture) Tool now has moving handles, in addition to rotate and scale. *Switching to hash_set instead for faster "used asset" lookups. *Texture browser now has "show used only" filter as well. *Props browser now has "show used props only" checkbox. Same thing for textures browser coming soon. *Custom colors now saved to *.level files. *Custom colors now saved between selections. Next todo: save per-level custom colors to disk. *Autobackup filenames now include level name, e.g. ns2_refinery.autobackup2.level. *Tooltips for tool bar buttons now display bound hot key. Bug: If you change them, the tooltips won't update until restart. Ah well. SDK *Added the ability to specify default values for settings in a render_setup file. *Added Clear Level menu option in the Cinematic Editor to clear out the currently set level file. *Fixed issues with COLLADA files that contained instance_material nodes. *Fixed issue where COLLADA files that referenced textures with spaces in the file name would not be properly loaded if the file name used a relative path. *Fixed loading of COLLADA models in the Viewer. *Enhanced the sound picker with a hierarchical folder display. *Added support for hearing sounds effects placed in the level in the Editor. *Added support for displaying cinematics in the Editor. *Added support for displaying web pages in game. Category:Patches